


Experimenting In Being Kinky

by GanglyLimbs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Face-Fucking, Multi, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: Trevor wants to try something new and has the perfect subject in Gavin.





	Experimenting In Being Kinky

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in my Gavin Joins A Monster Gang universe, a commission for a wonderful person. 
> 
> The story mostly focuses on Trevor/Gavin.

Gavin takes a looks at potion, swishing it around. The green liquid spins, making a small tornado. Gavin looks at Trevor, raising an eyebrow. “What is this?"

“A potion,” Trevor says.

Gavin gives him a _look_. “Thank you. That's very helpful.”

“Look, just drink it.”

“I don't know,” Gavin starts.

Trevor throws an arm around Gavin's shoulders. “Just drink it. I have a whole thing planned with Jack and Jeremy.”

“Oh. So it's _that_ sort of potions.” Gavin gives it another look. “Are you sure?”  

“Absolutely.” Trevor smiles at him. “I promise, Gavin. This is going to be fun.”

Gavin looks between the potion and Trevor again. Trevor gives him a thumbs up. Gavin shrugs.  Then he drinks it. The potion is...alright. it has a funky taste to it, one that feels thick going down. It taste _green_.

“It does not,” Trevor yells.

Gavin sticks his tongue out. “It does- _oh_.” Gavin clutches at his throat, blinking at Trevor. He swallows. His throat feels so numb, making it hard to talk.

Trevor grins. “Did it work. Open up.”

Gavin does as he's told. Trevor cradles his head, tilting him back. He takes two fingers, pushing them into Gavin's mouth. Gavin's eyes go wide, hands coming up to grab Trevor's wrists. But Trevor pushes forward, jabbing his fingers down Gavin's throat.

Nothing happens.

Gavin blinks. Trevor starts to thrust his fingers, grinning at Gavin. Gavin waits, but his usual shitty gag reflex doesn't kick in. Trevor pulls his fingers out, wiping them on his pants. “Told you the surprise was worth it.”

Gavin goes to speak again, but stops when nothing comes out. Instead, he nods.

Trevor walks over to his work station, grabbing his phone and another potion, this time one Gavin is familiar with. “I'm going to text Jeremy and Jack to head up. Drink up.”

Gavin does, enjoying the strawberry flavor. He closes his eyes as warmth takes over him, falling into the aphrodisiac.

Trevor taps his hand. “They're getting ready. While they do that, do you want to test it out some more.” He pops the button of his pants.

Gavin grins before dropping to his knees.

Trevor pulls his pants completely down, stepping out of them as he strokes his dick. Gavin licks his lips, opening his mouth. Trevor moves close enough for Gavin to lean forward, licking along the side. Trevor groans, grabbing Gavin's hair. “None of that today. I want to get some use out of you before the others show up and take all your attention.” He tugs on Gavin's hair.

Gavin let's Trevor slip his cock inside. Trevor is long and Gavin maintains eye contact as it slides along his tongue. It touches the back of his throat and Gavin can't help but stiffen, waiting for his infamous gag reflex to act up. It does not and Trevor's cock continues to push forward till Gavin is pressed against the hair surrounding the base of Trevor's dick.

Trevor's fingers clench in Gavin's hair and Trevor grins down at him. “You ready to really try this out.”

Gavin gives a little nod. Trevor does a slow pull out, before slamming back. Gavin's throat might be numb but it doesn't stop him from making a little gagging noise. Trevor isn't easy on him, pounding into his throat as Gavin sits there, desperately grasping at Trevor's hips. Trevor is making theses grunts, wild and deep, his eyes completely devoured by his pupils. He keeps eye contact, never looking away.

So caught up in Trevor's intensity that Gavin jumps when vines wrap around his chest. He relaxes though when Jeremy walked beside him, letting the back of his head.

“I see everything is working as expected.” That's Jack and a second later, Gavin can feel tentacles slide around his waist.

“Better,” Trevor grunts. He speeds up and Gavin is forced to open his mouth wider to accommodate those rough thrusts. “No matter how rough I am, he doesn't gag.”

“Oh really?” Gavin can feel tentacles cup his face, giving him a slight stroke before they creep towards his mouth. Gavin strains to see what's going on, but Trevor's hold on his head makes that impossible.  

Instead, all he can do is feel those tentacles start to push in his mouth, right along Trevor's cock. Gavin's eyes go wide. Two tentacles manage to wiggle in, smaller ones but still thick enough to make Gavin feel it. He tries to swallow but his throat is so stuffed full. He can feel the tentacles continue to slither down his throat and his eyes roll in the back of his head. Trevor is still fucking his mouth, fingers clenching, and Gavin can tell he's close.

And then he feels vines work their way in too. He whines and Jeremy shushes him. “I want to experience this too.”

Fortunately, Jeremy only works one fine in, wrapping it around Trevor's cock. Gavin's jaw scratches even wider and Gavin knows if it weren't for the potions Trevor gave him, he would be feeling the strain.

As of now, all he can feel is the heat of want and need working through his body. His cock is heavy, still tucked tight in his pants. He doubts it's going to get much attention tonight. It's all about his mouth right now.

Trevor slams in, crying out, and Gavin can feel his cock pulse as he cums. The tentacles and vines don't stop moving, exploring Gavin’s throat as more and more push at his lips. Some have started to thrust, each moving at their own pace. Some hard, some fast. Others move with the vine, pushing forward, deeper and deeper till Gavin can almost feel them in his stomach.

When Trevor finally stops shaking, he sighs, fingers relaxing. But he does not move.

Gavin gives a questioning hum and Trevor shudders at the vibrations. “Just keep me warm, Gavvy. I'll be able to go another round soon.”

“Besides,” Jeremy says as vines and tentacles wrap around Gavin, stroking the flames. “You have plenty to keep yourself occupied with.”


End file.
